Doubt
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: Just Like HeavenDavid and Elizabeth have the perfect relationship or do they? just for further reference despite how i ended it it is intened as a oneshot


This is Sailor Serenity5. My writer's block has finally lifted! Here's my new story I hope you like it. I really love the movie Just Like Heaven I thought it was so sweet and the book too.

It had been three months since Elizabeth had come out of the coma. After that day on the rooftop when she had remembered who David was and the unusual circumstances that had thrown them together they had made a new arrangement. Now that she was awake and the apartment was legally her's again Elizabeth had asked David to live with her. Elizabeth's sister, Abby had after much convincing from the pair, come to terms with the fact that David had been telling the truth. As farfetched as it was, she realized that David wasn't crazy and that the two had fallen in love. Abby even apologized for her actions and welcomed David with open arms. Elizabeth and David have been dating for three months now.

Warm rays of sunlight filtered in through the windows casting a surreal glow about the room. The sunlight shone in David's eyes causing him to stir. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the beautiful blonde nestled in his arms and smiled lovingly, stroking her cheek. Elizabeth Masterson slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at David.

"Morning Lizzie," he whispered softly, still stroking her face.

"Morning David," she replied, her eyelids lowered slightly from sleep.

David leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, which she happily responded to by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, breathless.

"Wow! If that was my wake-up call, I can sure get used to this!" Elizabeth joked, her eyes twinkling.

David chuckled his eyes containing a mischievous glint.

"And in case that doesn't work there's always this…" he said

David lunged at Elizabeth, tackling her and tickling her sides mercilessly, laughing the whole time. She laughed, gasping for breath trying to get away.

"Ahhh! David…stop…that's not fair…" she managed to say between gasps.

David finally stopped tickling her and said with a small smirk of triumph, "There. I think that did it. Now you're fully awake."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, getting up off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower David."

David got up out of the bed and waked over to the dresser in their room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the day. He walked out into he kitchen clad only in his boxers and began to make breakfast. This had become a habit of his ever since he had moved in with Elizabeth. Yawning profusely, he started up the stove top, heated up a pan, and began frying some eggs. David heard a door close and he turned around.

"Mmmm…something smells good," Elizabeth commented, sniffing the air.

"Yep. I'm making some breakfast. Can you watch the eggs for me while I go take a shower?" David asked picking up the clothes he was going to wear.

Elizabeth walked over towards David placing her hands on his bare chest, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What's the magic word?" she asked jokingly.

"Mother may I?" he said in a little kid's voice, laughing.

"Close enough," she replied.

She laughed and leaned forward kissing him. David broke the kiss reluctantly, said thank-you and headed for the shower. When he got back to the kitchen he saw Elizabeth sitting at the mahogany table, smiling with two places set. The plates were loaded with French toast, eggs and bacon.

"Wow! You really got cooking" he said amazed at all the food she had prepared in such a short time.

"You better sit down and eat before it gets cold. Don't forget we still have to go pick out the flowers to replant the ones that died in the garden," she reminded him.

"Yeah…about that…I have something I have to do later on so can we go another day?" he asked tentatively.

"Well…yeah but we've been planning this for almost a week," she said disappointed.

David looked away guiltily. "I really have something I need to do," he answered vaguely.

"Well, alright. I guess if you need to we can always do thins another time," she agreed, reluctantly.

David and Elizabeth fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence as they finished their breakfast. Since Elizabeth cooked David gathered their dirty dished and began washing them. Elizabeth went up to the rooftop to water the plants and pull the weeds in the garden that David had built her. When Elizabeth came downstairs she looked around but David wasn't there.

"David are you here?" she called for him but received no answer.

Going out to the kitchen she saw the dishes in the drainer and a note on the table.

_Lizzie, I went out for a while because I have something I need to do. I'll be home later._

_-David_

What could David have to do that was so important as to make him blow off their plans? He had been so vague about it and hadn't really said what he was doing. She debated what to do. Maybe she should just get the plants herself although she knew that David had wanted to be there when they got them. That was the thing that made his blowing off their plans seem so strange. Should she follow David because he had been acting so mysterious? After all maybe something was wrong.

Against her better judgment she decided to follow him. He hadn't really left too long ago so she could still catch up to him without him seeing her. Rushing out to the street she climbed in and started up her car.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, pulling away from the curb.

After a few minutes of driving she spotted David's truck among all the bustling San Francisco traffic. Keeping her distance she tailed David to a house some two miles away. David pulled the truck into the driveway, parked and went up to the door and rang the bell. An attractive young woman came to the door. Seeing who it was she broke out into a wide smile. David followed the woman back into the house.

Elizabeth was concerned now? Who was this woman and why was David here? Was David cheating on her and why so suddenly? All these question rushed at Elizabeth so suddenly it almost overwhelmed her. Maybe she was just jumping to ridiculous conclusions. Pushing aside her doubts she decided to wait and see what happened. Maybe she was just assuming the worst. With a shadow of a doubt still lingering in her mind she began waiting.

She had waited for almost twenty minutes until David finally left, the woman showing him to the door. David turned around and hugged the woman kissing her on the cheek, before getting in his truck and pulling away. Elizabeth, having watched the whole exchange, found all her doubts from before resurfacing with full force. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought bout the fact that David was cheating on her. Why would David do this to her? They loved each other didn't they? She pulled away from the curb and managed to drive herself home.

When she got into her apartment she sat down on the couch thinking about the many hours her and David had spent there, talking, watching TV together, and just enjoying each other's company. Elizabeth sat there for a while. She heard a door open and close.

"Lizzie I'm home!" David called.

Her mind filled with resolve. She decided to play it cool and pretend nothing had happened and see if David would tell her the truth.

"Hey David. You've been gone a while. Where were you?" she asked hoping and praying that he would tell her the truth and that he hadn't been cheating.

"Oh, nowhere really. Just had some errands to run," he answered, going to the fridge getting out a cola.

"Oh," she replied downcast not showing him how upset she really was. He had lied to her and it confirmed all her worst fears.

"David, can you tell me something honestly?" she asked seriously looking away.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked worried by her tone.

"David are you cheating on me?" she looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes.

David's eyes widened in shock. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I followed you today because I was worried when you cancelled our plans and didn't really say why. I saw you at a woman's house and you kissed her."

David wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I would never do that to you. I love you. I can explain," he pulled away slightly, wiping away her tears gently with his thumbs.

"Then what were you really doing there?" she asked still unsure.

"She's a private jewelry designer that I met back when I was still with Laura. She's also a very good friend of mine who I had do a very special job for me," he replied smiling.

"And what might that be?" Elizabeth asked curious now.

"This…" he said.

David knelt down and opened a small velvet box containing a diamond ring. Elizabeth's eyes welled up yet again as she realized what it was and how she never should've doubted David. David looked up at her a grin on his face.

"Elizabeth Masterson… will you marry me?" he asked her grinning from ear to ear.

Elizabeth sank down to her knees in front of David hugging him tightly, crying.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you David. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

David smiled gently taking her face between his hands, kissing her deeply. He pulled away and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's about time right?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twinkling.

David laughed at the truth of her remark. "Yeah I guess it is This was definitely just the beginning.


End file.
